Debata
Odcinek 49 - Debata - czterdziesty dziewiąty odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 3.05.2009 w TVP1. Opis Wieczorem w studiu Internetowej Telewizji Wilkowyje odbywa się debata przedwyborcza pomiędzy Koziołem, a Lucy. Transmisję większość mieszkańców wsi ogląda na dużym ekranie w restauracji „U Japycza”. Już na jej początku Wójt zadaje pytanie o to, jakich korzyści spodziewa się jego kontrkandydatka po objęciu funkcji. Gdy Lucy odpowiada, że nie o profity finansowe jej chodzi, Wójt zaczyna dociekać, co w takim razie się stało z pieniędzmi w kwocie 56.280 zł, jakie pani Wilska zebrała za komputery od mieszkańców Wilkowyj. thumb|200pxTa odpowiada, że wpłaciła je do urzędu gminy, ale na to Wójt żąda przedstawienia pokwitowania. Ponieważ Lucy pokwitowania nie otrzymała, powołuje się na świadka w osobie Czerepacha. Kozioł z kolei stwierdza, że rozmawiał z owym świadkiem i ten o żadnych pieniądzach nic nie wie. Na to oskarżenie Lucy wpada we wściekłość. Czy to pod wpływem jej emocji, czy z innej przyczyny, w studiu nagle kolejno wybuchają i gasną wszelkie lampy, wskutek czego transmisję trzeba przerwać. Mieszkańcy Wilkowyj omawiają między sobą to zdarzenie. Im który sam jest mniej uczciwy, tym chętniej wierzy w winę Lucy. Po stronie Amerykanki zdecydowanie opowiada się Pietrek i Stach, który stwierdza, że gdyby i tacy ludzie jak Wilska mieli się okazać złodziejami, to życie nic nie byłoby warte. Kusy, który transmisję oglądał na plebanii, biegnie do studia po żonę. Znajduje ją siedzącą w rozpaczy pod drzewem. Zabiera kobietę do domu i kładzie do łóżka, a sam postanawia napić się wódki. Stawia butelkę na stole, a gdy oddala się na chwilę, aby sięgnąć po szklankę, okno gwałtownie otwiera się i silny podmuch zrzuca butelkę ze stołu. O świcie Kusego budzi płacz dziecka. thumb|200px Okazuje się, że wskutek przeżytych emocji Lucy straciła pokarm. Mężczyzna natychmiast udaje się do Radzynia po odpowiednie odżywki, po drodze zaś widzi Czerepacha idącego do pracy. Gwałtownie skręca za nim i goni tak długo, aż ten w popłochu przeskakuje przez płot i zamyka się w Urzędzie. Pod nieobecność męża Lucy czyta ohydne komentarze, jakie ukazały się w Internecie pod jej adresem. Kusy po powrocie do domu zastaje rozbity monitor i kompletnie załamaną żonę. Nie mogąc dłużej na to patrzeć mówi jej, że z jednej strony wolałby, aby rzuciła całe to kandydowanie, ale z drugiej wie, że to byłby przyznanie się do winy, zatem Lucy nie pozostaje nic innego jak walczyć, a on będzie ją w tym wspierał ze wszystkich sił. thumb|200pxOd samego rana dom wójta obserwuje Babka i gdy tylko ten wychodzi, natychmiast sprowadza na niego przeróżne wypadki. Najpierw wójt przewraca się na prostej drodze, później zostaje rzucony w krzaki, gdzie rozbija sobie głowę i skręca nogę, następnie z pełnym impetem wali we własny samochód, a gdy w końcu udaje mu się na czworakach do niego wsiąść – oparcie fotela gwałtownie opada, kładąc mężczyznę na łopatki. Z pomocą Dudy Kozioł dociera do Urzędu, ale i tam znienacka pojawia się Zielarka. Duda wzywa doktora Wezóła, jednak wójt upiera się, aby przyprowadzić do niego księdza, co nieco dziwi lekarza, według którego stan pacjenta jest na razie daleki od agonalnego. Gdy Proboszcz przybywa, Kozioł żąda od niego, aby przeprowadził egzorcyzmy przeciw Babce. Brat wyśmiewa go i radzi, aby wyznał swoje winy, wówczas siły natury przestaną zwracać się przeciw niemu. Tymczasem okazuje się, że autorem ohydnej "fali krytyki", jaka wylała się przeciw Lucy w Internecie jest Czerepach. Gdy Lodzia wyraża wątpliwość co do etycznej strony takiego postępowania, uspokaja ją, że na tym polityka polega. Ponieważ żelazo należy kuć, póki jest gorące, Czerepach wzywa Dudę i każe mu przygotować pomysły na spoty wyborcze. Fabian proponuje dość typowe scenariusze – tu gazownia, tam wodociąg i wizerunek wójta obok hasła wyborczego. Czerepach jednak uważa, że skoro ludzie nienawidzą wójta, to kampania musi opierać się na zniechęcaniu ich do kontrkandydata, odsyła zatem Dudę do dalszej pracy nad spotami. Na ławeczkę przybiega Pietrek z wiadomością, że sprawa przeciwko niemu o pobicie krytyka została umorzona – poszkodowany wycofał zarzuty. Cały szczęśliwy informuje Jolę, że wraz z nią zakłada zespół Duo Spoko, a recenzji z ich występów radzi nie czytać, bo najlepszym krytykiem jest publiczność, a nie redaktorzy. Obiecuje też Joli, że będą uczyć się śpiewu. thumb|200pxWójt zignorowany przez własnego brata wzywa na pomoc przeciw Zielarce policjanta. Gdy ten podchodzi do okna, by sprawdzić, czy Babka nadal stoi pod Urzędem, nagle samoistnie tłucze się szyba. Kozioł żąda, by Stasiek aresztował Babkę na 48 godzin pod byle jakim pozorem. Może być, że za rzekome bimbrownictwo. Policjantowi niezbyt się ten pomysł podoba, więc usiłuje z Babką negocjować. Wie, że ta da mu popalić, gdyby chciał jej zrobić krzywdę, ale też ona wie, że Stasiek rozkaz wykonać musi. W tej sytuacji Zielarka zgadza się wrócić do domu, a policjant informuje Wójta, że Babki aresztować się nie udało, bowiem zbiegła. Na plebanii Klaudia, która właśnie dowiedziała się o oskarżeniach skierowanych przeciw Lucy, wypytuje księży o stan swojej przyjaciółki. Jest niesłychanie zdziwiona, że duchowni do tej pory jej nie odwiedzili. Ci próbują się wykręcać, że na razie jest im niezręcznie, a jak sprawa się wyjaśni, to wówczas pójdą z wizytą. Na to wtrąca się Michałowa, twardo stwierdzając, że jak już sprawa się wyjaśni, to wtedy Lucy żadne wsparcie się nie przyda. Przyjaciele są jej potrzebni teraz, gdy większość wsi wierzy w jej winę, a nie wówczas, gdy niewinność zostanie już udowodniona. thumb|200pxTymczasem rozżalona Lucy skarży się mężowi, że wszyscy ją opuścili, a żaden z przyjaciół nawet nie zadzwonił, aby ją pocieszyć. Jest przekonana, że wszyscy mają ją za złodziejkę, skoro odwrócili się od niej. Jej rozpacz przerywa wejście Klaudii, której towarzyszy "parę osób". Księża, Dyrektorka, Witebski, Solejukowa, Doktorowa, Więcławska i inni, w imieniu swoim, swoich rodzin, a także całego środowiska, z którym są związani, przychodzą, aby powiedzieć, że nie wierzą w żadne oskarżenia pod jej adresem. Gdy do zebranych dołącza Wioletka, która przyniosła obiad, spodziewając się, że Lucy w tych okolicznościach głowy do gotowania nie ma, ta wybucha płaczem, ale tym razem są to łzy radości i wzruszenia. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza) *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz) *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant Stasiek) *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka) *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek) *Bogdan Kalus (Tadeusz Hadziuk) *Grażyna Zielińska (babka zielarka), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk) *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski) *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Paciorek) *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda) *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta) *Bartek Kasprzykowski (wikary Robert), *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa) *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk) *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska) *Beata Olga Kowalska (Dorota Wezół) *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta), *Ewa Kuryło (dyrektorka szkoły), *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk), *Anna Stępień (Kasia Solejuk), *Arkadiusz Sokołowski (Muniek Solejuk), *Karol Sokołowski (Zbyszek Solejuk), *Radosław Sokołowski (Rysio Solejuk), *Daniel Zawiska (syn Solejuków) *Dominik Lewandowski (Dorotka, córka Lucy i "Kusego"), *Gabriela Ziembicka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i "Kusego"), *Wojciech Bartoszek (mieszkaniec Wilkowyj), *Waldemar Czyszak (Pakuła), *Marek Lipski (mieszkaniec Wilkowyj), *Robert Ostolski (chłop Winiecki), *Stanisław Pąk (mieszkaniec Wilkowyj), *Henryka Żurawska (mieszkanka Wilkowyj) Cytaty *'"Wszystko co tu dobre dzieje się, to przeciw panu, a nie dzięki panu"' - Lucy do Wójta *'"Pieniądz straszną siłę przyciągania ma"' - Solejuk *'"Polak potrafi!"' - Czerepach *'"No ładnie, omamy już masz od tego świętowania"' - Halina do męża *'"Jak się Wójt dowie jakie są nastroje to i z grobu wstanie. Fala krytyki się wylała"' - Czerepach *'"Duo Spoko założymy. Już kostiumy wymyśliłem, ekstra. Będziesz miała takie z cekinami, wisiory będą, pod nową nazwą za stare grzechy nikt do nas czepiać się nie będzie"' - Pietrek do Joli o nowym zespole *'"Ty jesteś mój... jak to się mówi? Światełko w szambie?"' - Lucy do Kusego *'"Jak kto łajdactwo zrobi, to natura zwraca się przeciw niemu. Ale jak kto winy naprawi, to natura da mu spokój"' – Proboszcz do Wójta *'"Ty się psychiką Wójta nie przejmuj, to jest urządzenie proste, tam się nie ma co zepsuć"' - Czerepach do Dudy *'"Przedwczesna pycha, Duda, niejednego już w polityce zgubiła"' – Czerepach do Fabiana *'"Na zabobon to zasadniczo paragrafu nie ma"' - Stasiek do Wójta *Stasiek:"No, że sama w lesie mieszka? Bimbrownictwo?" Wójt:"Stasiek!" Stasiek:"Pasuje, bimbrownictwo tak" *'"Ale, Babko, co – na władzę napadać? Po ziemi ćmoruchać?"' – Stasiek do Zielarki *'"W polityce nie liczą się fakty, liczą się emocje"' - Czerepach *'"Musisz się jeszcze sporo nauczyć, boś zielony jak szczypiorek na wiosnę"' - Czerepach do Dudy *'"Ludzie z natury wolą głosować przeciw komuś, niż za kimś"' - Arkadiusz Czerepach *Policjant Stasiek:"Babka zbiegła" Paweł Kozioł:"Staruszka ci zbiegła?" Zobacz też *Seria IV *Seria IV (DVD) *Seria IV (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria IV